


Whimsicality

by mayachain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Choices, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>99% of your IOA acquaintances think you’ve lost your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whimsicality

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy this fandom is still alive!

99% of your IOA acquaintances think you’ve lost your mind when you volunteer to lead the Atlantis expedition back to the galaxy that held vampiric space aliens. Most have expected you to find yourself a desk job, preferably one where you could wield influence imperceptibly. Surely this ought to be your priority, after a year of constantly fearing for your life?

It’s not the first time your former colleagues have failed to see they’re wrong.

The day you reclaim your office in the City, Colonel Sheppard stops by and hands you a picture frame. When you turn it over in your hands, it’s empty save for a lone silver coin. The two of you share a grin that would’ve been inconceivable fifteen months ago. He whistles while he hunts for your whisky and you scout for an appropriate place on the wall.

You’ve never been this sane in your life.

.


End file.
